


To My Exes

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, freeform poetry, more like an open letter, really bad poetry, written instead of wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I wrote instead of writing my wedding vows. Now I can go do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Exes

To my Exes:

Even though we didn't last, I'm glad I was with you.

You taught me that it is okay to break the mold, to march to the beat of your own drum, to be the storm that rocks the boat.

You taught me when to let go, how to tell when the fairytale has ended and life begins. You showed me the tragic consequences of holding on too long.

You showed me the difference between a lover's love and that of a brother, that the strongest love isn't always romantic.

You taught me to open up and embrace myself, all aspects of myself, to be what I was meant to be, even when I had my eyes closed.

To the boys you were, to the men you are, to the men you will be, thank you for leading me here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written instead of my wedding vows, and needed to get out before I could focus. I also typed this all up on my phone, so any weird typos and errors are from that. Each section is about a different man.


End file.
